C 437
437: ferry boat Li Qi Ye hears Peng Zhuang such words, in his heart was confident, what this really suspects with him is exactly the same, now he could definitely feel relieved, so long as he opens First Ominous Grave, he must be able to retrieve Lost Divine Island. „Ha, Brother Li, do not listen to Peng Zhuang to blow boasting. At that time a day black anything did not have, let alone was any stars sun and moon, everybody saw sky is a pitch-dark piece. Listened to Old Zhi they saying that they opened Heavenly Eye unable to completely understand sky, where came any stars.” A disciple shakes the head said with a smile. „What I said is.” Peng Zhuang was also anxious, said loudly. Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „I believe that Peng Zhuang said that the infinite universe, every possible strange thing, will have the strange matter every day, he noticed that the strange matter also nothing to wonder.” „Right, Brother Li believed me, where looked like your this group of kid children.” Peng Zhuang happily said. Other five disciples have smiled, in which girl student pursing the lips chuckle, said: „Others Brother Li is just not willing to let your embarrassed that's all, you also take seriously.” Their several leave a clan, moreover from small grows up together, the sentiment is very good, cracks a joke does not matter. „Your several were intentionally with me for the enemy?” Peng Zhuang stares bull eye, said: „Was skin to itch, thinks that I punched you.” „, You one to challenge our five? Can you be good?” Another disciple has smiled, disdain said. A Peng Zhuang cut-throat appearance, said with a smile: „To select five to have any great, today makes you taste fierce of this Sir.” Looks that their six people quarrelled, Li Qi Ye smiled, several little friends from small grew up together this are also a very joyful matter. „Yo, isn't this Snow Shadow Clan one group of country bumpkins? You also dare to run toward here.” At this time, a sound of satire resounded. Sees only several youth to walk toward here, these several youth have the male to have the female, on these several youth dispersed cold air, moreover in each top of the head was gathering dark clouds. „Snort, originally is Black Cloud Ghost Clan one group of boys, could it be that Night Sea is your places is inadequate!” Sees this group of youth, Peng Zhuang their six people does not have what good complexion, both sides have atmosphere at daggers drawn immediately. This group of youth come from Black Cloud Ghost Clan, this clan and Snow Shadow Ghost Clan are neighboring . Moreover the bilateral relations are not very good, moreover Black Cloud Ghost Clan compared with Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is formidable, several conflict Snow Shadow Ghost Clan ate has slightly owed, this made in the disciple heart of Snow Shadow Ghost Clan suppress a lot of anger. In this group of youth is head Young Master of youth Snow Shadow Ghost Clan, he leads the Snow Shadow Ghost Clan disciple to walk up, he disdain looked at Peng Zhuang their several eyes, said proudly: „Night Sea is not our Black Cloud Ghost Clan place, but, depends on your several three legged cat times also to dare to come Fengdu City, hey, listens to urging of my good intention, the little darling returns to your old nest, otherwise dies in Fengdu City, only feared that dies without the burial ground.” „Closes your trifling thing.” Peng Zhuang sneers said: „Where we like going to go to where. Hey, you are careful your security!” This group of youth laugh, provocative stance 100%, Black Cloud's Young Master looked at Peng Zhuang their six people, looked at Li Qi Ye , shook the head with a smile, said: „Peng Zhuang, we overwhelm with numerical strength, here will fight you, passes on others to laugh at us to bully few.” „77 people are great.” Peng Zhuang said ill-humoredly: „Our seven people same can select you, we to fight three, is not an issue.” „Seven people?” A Black Cloud Ghost Clan disciple looked at Li Qi Ye , has smiled, points at Li Qi Ye saying: „Adds on this Human Race boy again? Hey, Peng Zhuang, your Snow Shadow Ghost Clan did not have the prospect more and more, mixed with small and weak Human Race unexpectedly in one, this lost our Ghost race face countenance.” „Human Race how!” A Snow Shadow Clan disciple said ill-humoredly: „You is great as Ghost race, you thought that great challenges Southern Remote Cloud Thousand Carp River or Yu Shan Immortal Country !” „Hey, what's wrong, is not convinced.” Black Cloud's Young Master sneers said: „Said that two have not sheltered a Human Race boy to come unexpectedly, could it be that is inadequate, your Snow Shadow Clan could not mix in our Nether Boundary, planned that Remote Cloud did hire oneself Human Race?” Regarding Black Cloud's Young Master their provocation, Li Qi Ye has smiled, is disinclined to pull up including the eyelid, the junior of such rank, he is disinclined to haggle over with them. „Bah, Little Black Ghost, has skill to come out with my Shan Tiao.” Peng Zhuang is also a candid person, Black Cloud Ghost Clan and Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is the world enemy, now Black Cloud's Young Master such provocation, Peng Zhuang in the heart is angry immediately, jumps to with Black Cloud's Young Master fight a decisive battle. „Hey, Peng Zhuang, could it be that I fear you to be inadequate, fight on the war, in three moves hits to lie you.” The Black Cloud's Young Master imposing manner was also arrogant, stands came out to sneer said. „Here does not solve two clan grievances places.” At this time, a chilly delightful sound resounded, at this time Qiurong Wanxue came back. Sees Qiurong Wanxue, Black Cloud's Young Master complexion big change, although Qiurong Wanxue is young one generation, but, she is actually Snow Shadow Ghost Clan Clan Head, her strength and their Black Cloud Ghost Clan clan is old quite. „If your Black Cloud Ghost Clan wants to decide outcome, my Snow Shadow Clan momentarily accompanies.” The Qiurong Wanxue village accommodates seriously, said slowly: „I do not bully you to make the younger generation, asking you Clan Head to come.” „Left Fengdu City, our Clan Head will ask for advice to Clan Head Qiurong.” Finally, Black Cloud's Young Master throws down such a few words, leading other disciples to run away dingily. „Snort, balls Little Demon.” Peng Zhuang has not vented spleen, if not for Clan Head here, he meets take action to teach one surely maliciously this handsome boy. „We walk, had found ferry boat.” Qiurong Wanxue said to everybody. Li Qi Ye they go with Qiurong Wanxue, was stopping ferry boat in the corner of seashore, at this time on ferry boat sits ferry boat boatman, ferry boat boatman looks like thin and tall is similar to a bamboo pole, he wears a coolie hat, calmly sits in the stern. After Qiurong Wanxue they approach, this ferry boat boatman that eye swept Li Qi Ye gloomily their eyes, Peng Zhuang they are swept one by this ferry boat boatman, thought is absolutely terrified, the back sent coldly. „Person of a day drop of Longevity Blood, day ties, sufficiently collects five people to go to sea.” ferry boat boatman opens the mouth saying that his sound like frosting, ice-cold heartless, making the human listen to the back to send coldly. „Everyone takes drop of Longevity Blood.” Qiurong Wanxue told that everybody said. Saying, her was taking out own drop of Longevity Blood. Peng Zhuang their one after another is studying the Clan Head appearance, took out one to drop own Longevity Blood. Regarding cultivator, Longevity Blood is very precious, but, Peng Zhuang they are youngster, Longevity Blood in the future product, but not like cultivator of older generation, after certain age, along with blood energy reduces, but Longevity Blood is dry. To leave Night Sea that to while ferry boat to a ferry boat boatman reward, but the reward that ferry boat boatman wants is not among cultivator passes some refined jade, is not Fengdu City general Night Yang Fish, but is Longevity Blood. After everybody takes out drop of Longevity Blood has given ferry boat boatman, the ferry boat boatman yawn all Longevity Blood swallowed down, saw that such lets Peng Zhuang in their six youngster hearts some infant. Saw ferry boat boatman to swallow Longevity Blood, Peng Zhuang they at this time understands that ferry boat boatman looks like with Fengdu City other people are why different, the Fengdu City original resident resident looked like does not have blood energy, but, ferry boat boatman had weak blood energy, originally they have eaten cultivator Longevity Blood, on this no wonder them will have weak blood energy. After obtaining Longevity Blood, ferry boat boatman allowed Qiurong Wanxue they to embark. „The Qiurong miss, had not seen you for a long time.” When they just embarked, sees only one group of people to catch up toward the distant place, this is also one crowd of youngster, the men and women all has. This group of youth blinked arrived at the seashore, this crowd of youth blood energy were extremely prosperous, understood at a glance that was one group of skilled people. What this group of youth are the head is one wears the youth of imperial robe, on this youth has the color of moonlight faintly, making his whole person seem like handsome eye-catching . Moreover, this youth blood energy is boundless, absolutely is expert. This youth sees Qiurong Wanxue immediately the great happiness, is very happy, busy is holds the fist in the other hand obviously said with a smile: „The Qiurong miss, you must go to sea, we must go to sea fortunately, is inferior to us with the one ship.” Qiurong Wanxue visited them, shakes the head to say gently: „Cloud Moon Prince, our small boat also can only sit 78 person that's all, Imperial Prince in addition seeks one bigger ferry boat.” However this Imperial Prince still did not lose heart, looked at Li Qi Ye , said with a smile: „This Human Race brothers, I sharply am going to sea to hit Night Yang Fish, was inferior that your position concedes to me, how I give you reward.” Li Qi Ye looked at this Imperial Prince, looked at Qiurong Wanxue, calm and easy-going, shakes the head to say gently: „Only fears was sorry very much, I also anxiously going to sea.” Li Qi Ye said like this that this Imperial Prince is obviously disgruntled, but has not manifested suddenly that's all. „Cloud Moon Prince, said goodbye in light of this, I and others walked one first.” Qiurong Wanxue is not willing to make entanglement again, told that ferry boat boatman sets sail. But this Imperial Prince is not willingly, but, has to hold the fist in the other hand to say goodbye. ferry boat boatman sits in the stern, is swinging ferry boat gently, entered Night Sea slowly. „Who a moment ago were that group of people?” Li Qi Ye and Peng Zhuang sit in the same place, looked at one to sit in Qiurong Wanxue of bow, said with a smile. „Is Cloud Moon Ghost Clan Imperial Prince, Cloud Moon Ghost Clan, in Nether Boundary is considered as on is second-class Sect, the strength is very good.” Here, Peng Zhuang looked at one to sit in front Clan Head, then pressed the sound lowly, said very much in a low voice: „Cloud Moon Ghost Clan Imperial Prince likes our Clan Head very much, has wanted to pursue our Clan Head” Next